The Light that died
by Gibbslover94
Summary: Story of Obi-Wan-Kenobi from the episodes the revenge of the sith and from a new hope. Its about how a resistance forms and how the rebels begin to develop. Some hints from the force unleashed games only those and my own immaginations. This isnt my priority story so up-date when im in the mood
1. An unusual surprise

1 YEAR AFTER ORDER 66

Curoscant was now run over by the empire, everyone on the planet had to obey by their rules or it was death. Everyday they heard of chaos across the galaxy, only that inflicted by Darth Vader. Nobody knew what he looked like, what they heard could not be true, it was all whispers in the wind. Rumour was he wore a black cape, and never showed his face. He was protected by black armour and a helmet. They said when you heard that noise, the noise of his breathing, you would be dead or wishing you were. In the cantina a gungan sat in the corner. Always alone but always writing in a book. One day a woman sat with him. The employee watched them with intrest. He knew they were up to something. Dex wouldn't rat them out though, he missed his old friend, he missed the Jedi. It had been many years since he last saw Obi-Wan. The last time he saw him, would have been when he came to the cantina about a dart from the planet Komino. Dex had no idea what had happened to him when order 66 was issued, he just hoped he was not in the Jedi temple when it happened. Everyone could see the smoke that day. His mind drifted back to that terrible day, it was one thing he wished would clear his mind but like everyone else that day. It was something that would never leave them. And it would be a tale told to their children for years to come. The woman who sat with the gungan got up and left him alone there. Dex sent over a cup of "Joe" for him, but underneath he wrote a letter. The gungan in the corner didn't drink the "Joe" but he noticed the letter underneath and read it, he then put it in the liquid. Dex observed all this and was confused. He had written '_meet me here at closing time'_. The Gungan got up, paid the waitress and left. Whether or not he would show up he would have to wait. Outside the cantina the gungan twidled his fingers and pulled his growing white moustache and pondered whether or not he should do as the letter said. He went back to his "hiding hole" which was away from any spies of the empire and thought long and hard about this decision.

8PM

Dex was pacing back and forth in his Cantina waiting to see if the gungan turned up. The gungan had decided to turn up and see who wanted to communicate with him. He was not alone, he was taking a foot solider in with him and would have someone protect him from above (sniper). He entered the Cantina and saw the cook/owner pacing up and down the aisle. Dex turned round to be greeted with a gun to his face and the gungan wasn't alone.

"You do not trust me?" Dex asked. But the Gungan just stared at him, he would no speak unless it was necessary. Dex didn't know what he expected to be honest with himself. He didn't know if he was going to die or if this was an empire trick to lure the rebels that had been forming throughout the years.

"I have been watching you when you come in Gungan. You write in that little book of yours, meet sometimes with people, especially a female. Are you a resister?" He didn't mean it to come out as if he were spying on them but he wanted to know, he wanted to help.

"If me-sa say yes?" the Gungan asked

"Then I would like to help you" He said it with honesty and hoped he would believe him. He didnt want his head to be blown off. The Gungan observed the creature infront of him. He felt he should believe him but in the galaxy nowadays, you never knew who you could trust.

"I-sa Rebel. Me-sa Jar Jar Bink, last of the Gungan senate. Friend of Jedi, those who are left I is friend of" Jar Jar Binks said

"Ah, you are THE Jar Jar Bink? My friend spoke often of you he did. His name was Obi-Wan…"

"Shhhh!" The person who accompanied Jar Jar hissed. "We do not speak of Jedis names in this day, they are gone!" Dex hadn't meant to get this sort of reaction from the stranger, let alone Jar Jar.

"You knew Genral? Then you-sa friend. You-sa become resister, you-sa friend of Jar Jar, but Jar Jar no live, Jar Jar now Malbo."

"Malbo, I am Dex. I will keep an eye out for anyone with information and any potential Empire secrets. The day may come when we need to take action, Malbo."

"Yes, and you-sa need to be ready as well. We speak in code, we teach you"

After that day, nothing would be the same for Dex and for Jar Jar/Malbo. The resistance was beginning to grow. One day they would make a stand, one day things would change.


	2. A new home

_Enjoy people, hope you are liking this so far and sorry it seems dull. Rate and review once read please, really want to know what people think :D_

* * *

A couple of weeks later Dex had been listening to pilot's stories about how a ship just appears, kills off resisters, and then disappears. Many of them said it had been to Naboo, then on to Tatooine. But there was nothing on Tatooine, just sand, Jawas, and sandmen. Yeah there was the occasional populated area but they were harvesters, junk traders. Nothing that would interest the empire. Dex hadn't seen Malbo in over a month now and he began to get worried. Had something happened to them? That night just as he was closing. The gungan returned.

"Malbo! Where have you been?" Dex said with concern in his voice.

"Very Busy, we-sa moving. You-sa must come with us or you-sa no help"

"But this is my life! It's all I've done since the war. Where would I be? What would I do?"

"We-sa Dex, go to Naboo, we-sa go to home planet" Malbo said with such excitement in his voice

Dex didn't know how to tell him this, but Naboo was now over run with the empire in control, at least that's what he heard from pilots. For the next 2 hour, Malbo and Dex exchanged stories of what has happened, what are rumour and what their next move would be? Dex had no family, and the only friends that he had where his regular customers who came in to the Cantina, but he wanted to see the galaxy. He had seen part of it but he wanted to see it all, and he wanted to stop the Empire from ruining his life, and other beings. Jar-Jar couldn't believe that his home town Naboo was now over run by imperials. He just prayed they would not find the underwater city. If they did then he would have nothing left. He had lost his friends, home world and now he was beginning to lose hope. They now needed somewhere discreet, somewhere not obvious, somewhere where they could make plans and not go to arms length to bring people into the planet. The only places they could think of were Kashyyyk and Tatooine. But Tatooine was far too dangerous, especially with the sandmen moving and not having a side. They would and do kill anything on site. Kashyyyk however was a worry. The wookies had always been friends of the Jedi, but the Empire had also been moving against them, with the way the galaxy was changing they would not be going anywhere soon. Dex was lost in thought, thinking about when he was in the war, he thought of all the places he had gone to. Illum! Sprung to his mind. He had not heard anything about the planet in a long long time. Maybe it was time to go back? Dex shared this Idea with Malbo. He didn't like it but it was the only other planet they never heard a lot of and from the sound of it, it would be un-populated.

"We-sa investigate. We-sa must find out more about this planet. We-sa wait, then go" Malbo said.

Dex agreed to investigate the planet further. They didn't know if the empire had been near it, if anyone still lived on it or what creatures were native to the planet Illum. Malbo/Jar-Jar told the rest of his resistance about the planet and asked them to get as much information about it. The resistance wasn't big for the time being, but one day it would be hopefully bigger than the empire. They wanted all those who hated the empire, they wanted them to make a stand. Dex had been serving his usual customers when 2 people walked in. Both were hooded and kept quite. He sent T70 over to take their orders. They only ordered wupala fish. It was something he had no served in over a year, every since the empire made themselves known it was impossible to find people who would eat it. Due to this he was cautious. For all he knew they could be imperial spies. Dex knew he should keep his distance, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to go see them. He knew better, Obi-wan had warned him of mind trick, also experience from the war helped him with this. Dex decided that instead of getting T70 to take the food across, he would take it himself. Yeah he was nervous be he wanted, no….needed! To know more about them.

"Here you go dear Sirs. (He couldn't see past their hoods) So where have you come from? I have no seen you in my cantina before?"

"Away with you!" One of the hissed at him

"Now listen here, Sir. This is my cantina and I will not be spoken to like that. Leave!"

Dex thought this was a bad move, all he saw were 2 yellow eyes pierce his, but he held the creatures gaze, he would not be driven away from his home so easily. Whoever they were, they slowly rose and left the cantina, but Dex noticed the fish had gone, but it had only been on the table for less than a minute, he didn't see any of them eat or grab the food. Dex knew something was wrong, but he had no idea what it was. For the rest of the day Dex didn't feel as safe in his own home as he previously had. It was closing time again and Malbo came in. This time however Dex was packing all his knives, pot and pan, and anything that would be useful in times to come. Since he had four arms it was no problem to carry things. Malbo was confused by what he saw, Dex was flustered and of all the times they had met Dex was never, ever flustered.

"Dex, what-sa wrong with you?"

"Shhhhh! I'm leaving" Dex went to pick all his bags up then, forgot his blaster, he was not leaving himself exposed

"Whatsa happen?"

"Where are you stationed? I need to come with you!" Dex was not begging. He didn't want to put the resistance in danger but he had no-where else to go. Malbo could hear the fear in Dex's voice and would help him. Malbo didn't want to leave himself open to questions so gave Dex directions and then left. He always made sure he wasn't being followed. The sniper saw Malbo exit the cantina, and then 5 minutes later he saw Dex come out carrying bags. He was aware that he was leaving but he couldn't tell why. Everything seemed normal in all the time he had been watching the cantina.

"Orders?" he spoke into the com link

"Follow and support Dex. Objective, get him to HQ."

"Received" he replied.

Dex was following the directions Malbo had given to him, but the writing was more like a scribble, very hard to understand, and it was not one of the common languages he spoke or knew from other pilots. Little did he know he was being followed, not by an enemy but by the sniper, just to make sure no harm came to him? 10 minutes had passed and the sniper saw nothing out of the ordinary, he had a very keen eye. He had been trained by the best. Another hour had passed and Dex finally found a sewage drain, he was told to go halfway down then turn left. But how could he? It was a plain wall and the ladder didn't go that way. He pushed one of his hour arms against it and felt heat. There shouldn't be heat this far down. With all his strength he pushed against it and received an electric current go through him, knocking him to the bottom of the sewer. He didn't have to fall far, only a couple of feet which surprised him. When he got to his feet he saw a blaster pointed to his face.

"Clearance CODE!" Came a echoed voice through a helmet

"I…I don't have one but I have this" he went to reach into his pocket but the trooper wouldn't let him

"Easy delta 3!" came a voice from behind Dex. "Malbo sent him and he is a friend."

"Where's your proof of this Ghost 1?"

"May I?" Ghost 1 motioned to Dex's pocket. He just nodded. He pulled out the directions and gave it to Delta 3

"Hm…I apologise Sir. One cannot be too careful

Dex just grunted at him, he thought it was good to be careful but seriously? Malbo hadn't even told them that he was coming. They would need to improve their manners around Dex if he was going to help out the resistance. He was going to help, he was now going to join the resistance properly and he was ready.


	3. Dex's voice

_Hope you are hooked on the story now, this is a mystery chapter but the next one is when it is all going to open up ;) Review pleeeaaassseeeee x_

* * *

Dex had been led into the main area, which looked like a really big cantina, it reminded him of his life he was now leaving behind. But it was now his future, for hopefully the best. Malbo could not express how sorry he was for the way he had been treated. What Dex wanted to find out was why he was told to push against the left wall halfway down the ladder. Malbo looked at the piece of paper he had given Dex and couldn't see anything wrong with it, he asked Dex to go through it with him and Dex misread the directions. It said _'Go to the bottom of the ladder, and halfway on the door bang' _Dex was still angry, angry about being shocked, pointed at with a gun. No doubt he could of taken on the guard but he didn't want to get on the wrong side of anyone…just yet. Malbo was now glad that Dex was safe with the resistance and that Ghost 1 was now home. If he ever lost him….he didn't know what he would do. It was thanks to him that was alive and he would never forget it. Malbo showed Dex where he would be sleeping, it wasn't much but he was one of the lucky ones who had a bed. Not many of them did, they only had the cold floor to sleep on.

**NEXT MORNING**

Dex woke with a throbbing headache, what had all happened seemed like a dream. But it couldn't be, he woke up with pain in his back and above him all he saw was a grey ceiling. Once he was awake he went around his environment, taking in everything that was now what it was. There wasn't many people up at this time but he didn't even know what time it was. He normally could tell the time from the position of the sun, but the only light down here was from light, flames and yellow eyes piercing the room from corners. He felt low, he had never felt like this, not even when order 66 was announced. He was worse that day. Malbo came through to the main cantina and saw Dex, he went up to him and gave him smile.

"You-sa not happy?"

"No…."

"You-sa miss home"

"Yeah…..when, when do we start an attack"

"We-sa not ready yet. We-sa need time, plan we must" Malbo sounded very sad when he said this, he looked his age now, he knew it was unlikely he would live to see the day the empire fell, but by god was he going to help them. For the next couple of days Dex was settling into his own home, he had forgotten all about what he came to tell Malbo. SITH! Sprung to his mind. He ran through the cantina to find Malbo but to no avail he couldn't find him. He saw Delta 3 looking over everyone.

"Delta 3!"

"Sir?" Came the rusted voice

"Where is Malbo? I have something of grave importance to tell him NOW!"

"He is out doing his duty."

"UGH! Get him on the com system now he needs to get back here!"

"Sir, I cannot do that whilst they are in motion doing their duty"

"Are you def?" Dex lifted Delta 3 off his feet by the throat

"NOW LISTEN! I need Malbo here now, the sith are returning along with the empire so we are going to have any chance I need to speak to him NOW!"

"Em….Ugh….Right away sir" Dex never meant to intimidate Delta 3 but it seemed the only way to get his message across to him. Dex waited in the conference room for him to return. Malbo was not pleased. Yeah they were friends but he had no right to control Malbo, after all he had been a senate for his people and would not stand for any nonsense.

"Dex! How dare you-sa stop me-sa in a mission"

"Its about the empire"

"And it couldn't wait until me-sa came back?"

"Unfortunetly no. I remembered what I was keen to tell you. The empire have returned…."

"Well dugh" said Ghost 1

"But so have….So have the sith"

Nobody said a word. They knew that Darth Vader was a sith Lord but when saying that THE sith had returned was something more. If the sith were returning like Dex said then there was no hope for the resistance. They couldn't take on the galaxy if there were humans and other species wielding lightsabers and having the force in their abilities. Malbo now had to rethink everything.

"How do you know this?" Asked Ghost 1

"2 came into my cantina" Dex said, now they were extrememly interested in Dex's story. Dex ran through what had all happened that day and if he was right he wouldn't have been safe at his cantina so that's why he decided to join the resistance. Malbo took notes on the description of the 2 "siths" that came into the cantina and would have Ghost 1 keep an eye out for them. Only problem was, how would you kill them? Only way they knew of was with another lightsaber, but that was impossible, all the Jedi were dead. All of a sudden everyone seemed to loose hope.

"Malbo!" cried a guard from outside

"Yes?"

"Hologram incoming, hidden and non-traceable but they claim they know who you really are? They wouldn't explain what they meant"

"Ok…Dex come with me-sa, Ghost 1, come but stay in shadow of room"

"Yes Sir" immediately Ghost 1 vanished into the shadows, untraceable not even making a sound.

Malbo had no idea who knew their hologram system key, it was impossible for anyone else to know apart from the communication techs and he trusted them, surely there wasn't a mole within the resistance. But what if there was? How would they be able to detect them? And if the mole was real…..were they all in danger?

* * *

_What did you all think? Review please x_


End file.
